Arthur's Challenge
"Arthur's Challenge" is the nineteenth episode of season 1 of Plants vs. Zombies Animated Series. Synopsis Peashooter and Sunflower finds a secret tunnel where great treasure lies within, while Brian tries to stop them. Plot Beginning: The Peashooter family watches the news before school, telling it is a hot morning. Flaming Pea goes outside and says it isn't that hot, until Snow Pea goes outside and melts. Gatling Pea says it's fine. Story: After school on the bus, Peashooter looks in his almanac. He finds written in the book that there is a secret area in the Zombitorium located in the graveyard. Sunflower tags along, as she's right next to Peashooter. At home, Gatling Pea gives Peashooter a rope, just in case something bad happens. They journey on to the graveyard, where they come across the grave. Sunflower finds the way in. As they jump in, Brian, on graveyard duty, finds them and goes after them. After that, Peashooter comes across a plaque that states "Here ye here ye, you found thou cape, by glorious King Arthur, but can thy escape?" They come across a beautiful cape waterfall. Sunflower drinks the water but becomes all loopy, so Peashooter has to carry her the whole way. Brian reads the plaque and sees no one, but drinks the water, but nothing happens, as he's dead, but gets lost. Peashooter reads another plaque in the dark with a plantern, and knows how to navigate through the maze. Brian, back on track, doesn't see the plaque, thus getting hit by all the traps in the maze. Finally, a plaque reads of a song, which they need to play, but since Sunflower is loopy and dizzy, Peashooter needs to play. Brian hears the music and uses it to get out of the maze, and finds them. Unfortunately, Brian made Peashooter stop on the last few notes, making the floor break where Brian was standing. At last, they find the treasure in a treasure chest, but before they can open it, Brian comes back and runs at them. Peashooter then uses the rope and escapes. Peashooter then brings Sunflower to Dr. Tomato. Before the credits, Brian unlocks the chest and it's revealed it was a piece of paper, for a plan. The voice of the ghost of King Arthur says "Well done Brian, you protected the great treasure, but it's now the time" Brian questions why now, but no answer. End: Brian gives the paper to the Jester Zombie who tries to give it to Zomboss who is just watching TV on the evil channel, but the paper flies out the window and into a tree. Characters Major Peashooter Sunflower Brian Recurring Wall-nut Plants on the bus. Gatling Pea Tomato (Dr.) (referenced) Rest of the Peashooter family. (except some like Ice Queen Pea) King Arthur's ghost. (Random Zombies) Dr. Zomboss Jester Zombie Trivia General *This episode is named after the endless zone in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, Arthur's Challenge. **This also references Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time by having the music Peashooter plays is the main theme of the Dark Ages world. *This is Snapdragon717's first episode. *This episode breaks the fourth wall by Brian asking the viewers where to go, then mumbles to never trust the viewers later in the episode. *This also occurs when Brian takes out a sword and Peashooter shouts PG, the ESBR system of shows and movies. *This is the first episode with the Jester Zombie in it. Character Revealations *Zomboss is a tad bit lazy *Jester is Zomboss's second assistant and entertainment. *Brian will sacrifice his job for Zomboss. *Sunflower really encourages Peashooter. Parodies/references *When they make it to the final challenge, Sunflower asks if mayonaise is an instrument, referencing the episode "Band Geeks" from Spongebob Squarepants. *Another reference from the same show is when Wall-nut drops his cookies and eats it like a chicken, it references when Patrick dropped his popcorn and ate it like a chicken *The final challenge is a parody of The Goonies. Cryptograms *At the end, when translated, it will say, WHAT A GREAT TREASURE INDEED. THE PAPER IS ALL ALONE, FOR NOW. *When Peashooter is in the maze, there is a cryptogram that translates to: THE PLAN HAS A NUT IN IT. *In the chest, a cryptogram translates to: THE PAPER ISN'T THE RIGHT TREASURE, IT'S IN A MUSEUM. Category:Season 1